A communication holster with a belt clip allows a user to transport a communication device without having to hand carry them or to carry them within a pocket, a backpack, a purse, a briefcase or some other types of accessories. Often a woman's attire may not have a pocket available to hold the communication device. Hence, communication device holsters with belt clips are used to attach a communication device such as a cellular telephone, a pager, or a two-way radio equipment to a user's belt or other piece of clothing.
The holsters are often contoured to the bottom portion of the communication device's shape to form a "pocket" for secured attachment of the device in the holster in order to prevent accidental disengagement of the device from the holster. The belt clip, in turn, secures the holster to the user's body. However, the size of the holster tends to make it uncomfortable for the user to wear, aside from the aesthetic unsightliness of a bulky holster hanging from a user's clothing.
At the same time, a proper force balance has to be maintained in the belt clip attachment and detachment mechanism. The attachment mechanism of the communication device to the belt clip needs to be strong enough to hold the device in place, yet reliable enough for the device to be easily removed without incurring damage to the communication device. If a belt clip is desired to be attached directly to the communication device, without the use of a holster, prior communication devices utilize features or slots in the battery housing of the communication device to receive the attach mechanism of the belt clip. However, some prior belt clips have a tendency to suffer from mechanical reliability problems, particularly when used in the removal of a communication device from a user. For example, when a belt clip is pulled in a direction away from the communication device with extreme force, the belt clip has a tendency to detach from the communication device in a way that causes damage to the housing of the device.
Another problem with some prior belt clips is that a tool is needed to remove the belt clip from the communication device. The tool most commonly used is a flat blade screwdriver, which might be used to release more conventional cantilever sliding mechanisms. However, the additional tool may also accidentally damage the surface of the device.
Moreover, prior holster or belt clip assembly with a relatively sturdy design required both of the user's hands for removal of the communication device from the holster or belt clip. One hand operation is preferable to leave the other hand free and available for other tasks or activities.
Therefore, a need exists for a detachable compact belt clip that functions as a holster to allow a communication device worn by a user to be easily removed in a one hand operation yet mechanically reliable enough to hold and release the communication device.